1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle set, and more particularly to a spectacle set with a weldingless bridge, which is adapted to enhance the structural strengthen of the bridge between two lenses of the primary spectacle so as to rigidly support the detachable shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional spectacle usually comprises two lenses and a spectacle frame for supporting the lenses in position, wherein the spectacle frame comprises two side extensions rearwardly extended from two outer sides of the lenses respectively for wearing onto the ears of the user, and a bridge extended between two inner sides of the lenses for supporting the lenses at a predetermined position above the user's nose.
Specifically, the bridge usually comprises a connecting link connecting between two inner sides of the lenses, two nose supporting arms rearwardly extended from the connecting link, and a pair of nose pieces provided on rear ends of the supporting arms respectively for supporting the lenses on the user's nose.
As a matter of fact, the two nose supporting arms are usually welded on the reinforcing frames respectively, wherein the nose supporting arms are adapted to be slightly bended so as to fit the spectacle frame with respect to a profile of the user's face for achieving the maximum comfort for the user. However, due to the structural configuration of the spectacle frame, the nose supporting arms are very weak that they may easy to break when excessive force is carelessly applied.
In addition, apart from regular spectacles, people usually prefer to wear some sorts of accessories, such as a shelter frame, for shading sunlight while, say, driving.
A conventional shelter frame, such as a clip-on sunglasses, usually comprises a plurality of clipping claws for detachably mounting on the primary spectacle frame so that the user does thereof does not need to purchase an extra set of sunglasses. For such of shelter frame, there exist well-known disadvantages of easily scratching the primary spectacle frame and inconvenient wearing of the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame.
Therefore, the shelter frame which utilizes magnetic forces for detachably attaching to the primary spectacle frame has been developed in order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages. Notwithstanding this kind of spectacle sets have significantly overcome the problem of unnecessary scratching, it should be admitted that the ‘magnetic forces’ are far from perfect in that a plurality of binding magnets have to be mounted on the primary spectacle frame as well as the shelter frame respectively. Therefore, the structure of the primary spectacle frame must be altered to incorporate with the binding magnets.
Furthermore, the wearer has to align the two binding magnets in order to attach the shelter frame onto the primary spectacle frame. For example, when the user is driving on a road, this attaching process is very demanding since the driver has also to take care of the vehicle while wearing the shelter frame. Moreover, the security of attachment largely depends on the binding force (i.e. quality) of the binding magnets utilized so that it may be the case that the shelter frame is not securely attached on the spectacle frame and falls off therefrom.
As a result, magnets are obviously not the panacea for conventional spectacle sets and conventional shelter frame. Nevertheless, magnets present a non-destructive type of attaching method by which the shelter frame is capable of attaching on a spectacle set, though inconveniently.
A logical development of the above conventional shelter frame is a shelter frame wherein the shelter frame comprises a plurality of clipping arms arranged to clip on the bridge of the primary spectacle frame. Presumably, this kind of shelter frame should have effectively overcome the above-mentioned discrepancies for the conventional spectacles and the conventional shelter frames. However, in order to securely attach the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame, the wearer must apply a clipping force on the bridge of the primary spectacle frame through the clipping arms. As it is mentioned above, the clipping force may strong enough to break the nose supporting arms. Especially when the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving, he or she may unintentionally apply a larger clipping force on the bridge of the primary spectacle frame. In other words, the bridge is one of the major components of the primary spectacle frame not only to support the lenses in position but also to support the shelter frame once the shelter frame is attached in front of the primary spectacle frame.